


There's  a Catboy on the Corner

by Rainy_Summer



Series: It's a Feline World [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bratty and Clingy Hyungwon, Catboy AU, M/M, catboy hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer/pseuds/Rainy_Summer
Summary: Bratty clingy catboy gets timeout.





	There's  a Catboy on the Corner

Kihyun is known for his short temper. Even the simplest things sometimes annoy him. He, however, would always make an exception for his raven haired catboy whom he is very fond of. Kihyun would always be patient with him, even if he was always clingy and needy.  
On the other hand, Kihyun's patience is not infinite. And on that particular day, Kihyun's patience was wearing thin.  
Hyungwon had been pestering him since morning, demanding attention. Kihyun, however, had a deadline to beat and he was running out of time. No matter how much Kihyun wanted to just close his laptop and shower his catboy with attention, he couldn't.  
Hyungwon became more impatient and irritable as time passed by and he was still feeling neglected. After one last "Just a few more minutes, Hyungwonnie" from Kihyun, which the latter had said to him repeatedly for several hours, Hyungwon did the unexpected. He grabbed Kihyun's laptop and threw it on the floor.  
●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●  
"Kihyun, thank God you're home! Hyungwon has been crying for hours now and I don't know how to make him stop."  
Kihyun didn't even spare a glance at the crying hybrid on the corner. He just came home from an electronic repair shop. Thankfully, they were able to retrieve important files from his computer or he would already be kissing his job goodbye.  
He went straight to his room where Minhyuk followed him.  
"Kihyun--"  
"He's on timeout, Min."  
Minhyuk blinked. "Oh," his roommate thought for a moment before he asked him, "What did he do?"  
Kihyun, sighed as he sat on his bed, massaging his temples as he speak.  
"He's being a total brat. I'm not only talking about today. He's been acting like that for a while now. He's getting worst. Maybe, I spoiled him too much."  
"Have you tried talking to him?" Minhyuk suggested.  
"I did. But he clings more whenever I ask him." He sighed again. "I don't know what to do with him anymore."  
●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●  
Kihyun's attempt of taking a short nap was interrupted by a loud thud. He quickly got up and rushed to the living room where he saw Minhyuk sprawled out on the floor, food and broken pieces of plate and glass scattered on the floor. The catboy, Hyungwon, who was still on the corner was eyeing both of them guiltily.  
"What the hell happened?" he asked as he was checking on Minhyuk who was luckily unharmed.  
"I tried to feed him since you're still sleeping, but I accidentally slip on the floor."  
He had known Minhyuk enough to know when he's lying or not. He was definitely lying.  
He immediately turned to the catboy who looked uneasy.  
"What did you do?"  
"Kihyunnie--" Minhyuk tried to interrupt him.  
"I'm asking him." His eyes not leaving the catboy. "Answer."  
The catboy tucked his head on his knees and refused to say anything.  
Minhyuk grabbed Kihyun's arms and dragged him to the latter's room when he saw him advanced towards the already frightened catboy.  
"He needs to own up to his mistake, Min. He needs to apologize," He said attempting to escape Minhyuk's grip and go back to the leaving room.  
"Talk to him when you're not agitated."  
"I want to talk to him now!"  
"Kihyun!" his friend screamed at him. Minhyuk took a deep breathe before he placed his hands on Kihyun's shoulder.  
"I know you. I know how you are when you're angry. You tend to say things that you don't really mean. Remember when you fought with Jooheon once and you told him a lot of mean things he didn't even deserved and you almost ended up losing a very good friend?"  
Kihyun did. He can never forget that one fight when Jooheon ended up bursting out the door, face red with anger and tears.  
"I'm your best friend. I can handle you being mean to me at times because I know you don't mean it. But Hyungwon, he's different. I found him on the street, remember? We don't even know what he's been through. You might end up hurting him without meaning to do so. You might end up doing much damage instead of fixing anything."  
Usually, it's Kihyun's job to be the sensible friend. On that particular moment, Kihyun acknowledged that his friend was right.  
●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●  
Hyungwon was still sitting on a corner where he fell asleep while crying. Kihyun sat beside him and combed the catboy hair with his fingers. The catboy slowly woke up because of the movement. When he noticed Kihyun beside him, he moved closer to the wall in attempt to create more space between them while refusing to look at his owner.  
"Wonnie," he softly called him. The hybrid visibly tensed and let out a small whimper.  
He backed away for a bit, trying not to scare the hybrid even more.  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm sorry for screaming at you."  
The catboy's ears twitched and he slowly looked at Kihyun.  
"You're not going to throw me away?"  
"Why would I do that?" he asked, seriously confused.  
"Bad kitties get kicked out," the catboy answered. "Bad kitties doesn't deserve a home. Bad kitties doesn't deserve to be loved."  
"Who told you that?"  
"My former master. That's why I was on the street. And now you... you... " the catboy's voice were soon drowned by tears and hiccups and Kihyun immediately rushed to him, personal space be damned.  
"I'm not going to kick you out, Hyungwon, ssh," he rubbed the catboy's back as his tears turned into full blown sobs. "I was just angry, but that doesn't mean I don't like you anymore."  
"You're not a bad kitty, you're just a brat sometimes. I need to correct you when you're wrong. You don't do wrong things just because you're angry. You can't break other people's things just because you're upset. You can't hurt other people just because you don't like them."  
"I love you, okay. But that doesn't mean I'll tolerate your mistakes."  
The catboy continued his crying while muttering his apology over and over again. Kihyun let him cry inside his embrace hoping it would give the catboy the assurance that he needed.  
●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●  
"Welcome back, where have you been?" Minhyuk was greeted by the sight of his roommates cuddled on the sofa.  
"You patched things up." he pointed towards the catboy who was obviously sleeping.  
Kihyun nodded pointed at the folded. paper at the table. "For you."  
Minhyuk opened the piece of paper that read "Minhyuk, I'm sorry". He cracked a small smile, glad that Hyungwon tried to reach out for him.  
"So, where have you been?"  
"At Jooheon's. You wouldn't believe what I saw there."  
Kihyun raised his eyebrow.  
"I wouldn't tell you. I still hold grudges you know. You still stole my catboy." he pouted as he pointed towards the sleeping catboy. "I'm jealous, Kihyun."  
"Of whom?" Kihyun wiggled his eyebrows.  
Minhyuk throw him a discarded pillow on the floor which his shorter friend swatted in order to protect the sleeping catboy. Both of them tried to control their laughter.  
"Seriously, Minhyuk," Kihyun spoked, "He'll warm up to you one day. Just be patient."  
"I hope so. I really wanna be friends with him."  
"Just friends?" Kihyun teased him again.  
Minhyuk playfully glared at him before he retreated back to his room, partly because he wanted to rest and partly because he wanted to hide the very visible blush on his face.


End file.
